A Haunting Past
by Anemone Iris Sidera
Summary: One never forgets their past and when it seems to turn up more then Arin wants she just goes with it. A secret organization. Friends and enemies resurface and are made. But the past is always there.
1. Chapter 1

You would think that a person's past would remain just that. A past. If you did well you're wrong. Depending the events that transpired it could very well come back and fuck you over big time.  
So what would you do?  
Would you become surprised or will you be prepared?  
I was neither. I was in frozen in place. Anybody would be if they knew the man who they witnessed with their own eyes die was standing in front of them perfectly fine. It wasn't a surprise but I wasn't prepared. What the fuck do I do?

* * *

"_What is your current status?"_  
_"He has been secured and replaced .We currently have him at a hotel with two of our men. We will be returning to HQ in a few hours."_  
_"Good. You are to remain here and see to it that the mission goes smoothly. After that you are to return to base for you next assignment .Understood?"_  
_"Yes sir." Click. _  
_"You guys will be heading back to base with him."_  
_"What about you."_  
_"I'm to remain here and see to it that the job gets done."_  
_"Damn, you get to have all the fun."_  
_"What you're doing is important .Make sure no harm comes to him or all of our efforts will be wasted. He's very important."_  
_"Of course. See you later ma'am." Slam._

* * *

The entire room was buzzing with noise. People had come all over to hear the President's speech. He was going to reveal something big that had to do with Raccoon City but he hadn't showed up yet. It's been long, too long since the time that it was going to start. People grew worried and some were even scared. No one had informed them as to why there's a delay. Some of the men who were stationed around the room have gone.

There was one person; a woman to be exact that had remained calm while everyone else was becoming frantic. Her attire consisted of one color-black. She had wavy black hair that was in a loose side ponytail. The one thing that stood out was her eyes. They were a bright green with a tint of blue. She was stunning to say the least. She had only one thing on mind and that was _where the hell is he?_

She had come to make sure everything went smoothly. She had even found a way to get her bag full of weapons past security. _So where the hell is he?_ Many preparations were made for this day and he's fucking it up. She was brought out from her thinking when she noticed something blue from the corner of her eye. Blue mist was slowly seeping in from the vent. _I don't think that's a good thing. _She took it as her cue to leave. She took her bag and headed up the stairs that she came through before. No one noticing her except for a man who was watching her the entire time.

As soon as she left the banquet hall she made a right, heading to the room she knew the president was in. As she made her way she noticed how quiet it was, too quiet for her liking. _What the fuck is going on? _Before she knew it the lights went off. _Damn. _She opened her bag and searched. She pulled out her pistol, slung her bag over herself and turned the flashlight on the pistol on. She kept walking but now fully aware of her surroundings.

As she neared the room she heard a bit of a commotion and ran. She stopped next to the entryway and peaked into the room. A man had his gun aimed at the president and from what she saw the president was now a zombie. There was also a woman in the room who also had her gun aimed. She noticed there was a body lying on the floor. She put the pieces together and figured out that the president was bitten by the now dead zombie on the floor and became one as well. _How'd it get in though?_

"Stay where you are!" the man said. The zombie started walking towards the woman.

"Mr. President!" The zombie continued towards her.

"Don't make me do this." The zombie didn't stop and was nearing to the woman. She moved a step back, her hands shaking a bit. The zombie continued its approach.

"Adam!" the man screamed and shot the president as it was about to lunge at the woman. The bullet went straight through the side of his head and he dropped. They both lowered their guns and the man approached the dead zombie president.

"It's all my fault." the woman said and the man turned to look at her.

"I..." She shook her head and turned to the man, "I did this."

"What are you talking about?" the man questioned her. She turned from him putting her gun back in its holster and wiped her eye.

"Not to worry. That's not the president," said the woman who decided to enter the room at that moment. They turned toward the voice to see a woman approaching them.

"Who are you and what do you mean?" said the man suspicion laced in his voice.

"My name is Arin Summers and it's just as I said."

"What do you mean, exactly?"

"That information is top secret but I assure you, who you just shot is not the president."

"What?" The woman spoke up looking angry. _How funny considering she couldn't shoot the "president." _"What I work for got its hand on information about an organization that plans to "change the world." They were planning to get rid of Mr. President. So we took precautions."

"How is it that this man looks exactly like Adam Benford?" the man said confusion evident on his face. "That is also top secret information and only those of high rank know. This," she pointed to the body, "is …you can say is a replacement. I bet you couldn't tell the difference."

The look on their faces told her much.

"What! But is that even possible?"

"Anything is possible in this day and age if you have the money and technology. Hell I don't see what the deal is and you guys don't seem all that surprise with their being zombies." The woman kept her mouth shut.

"Since I gave you my name the least you could do is give yours," she said.

"My name is Leon S. Kennedy, U.S. government agent and this is-"

"Helena Harper, also a U.S. government agent," the woman said. She stared at the body, "Tall Oaks Cathedral…" She then turned to Leon, "I'll explain everything there, Agent Kennedy." A ring went off and the both of them took their phones out.

"Yes?" Helena said. Leon put his phone away and went next to her and Arin to her left.

"Hunnigan?"

"Thank god you're both all right."

"How do you two know each other?" questioned Leon. "She's been with the secret service since last year. Who's that next to you? Wait is that you Arin?" She felt stares coming from both agents.

"Hey Ingrid. It's been a while."

"You know Hunnigan?" said Leon with a bit of curiosity in his voice. Hunnigan interrupted, "Look I hate to rush but I need a report on your situation."

They both looked at the body on the floor and then at Arin to the screen. Arin spoke up, "Agent Kennedy shot the President."

"What are you-"

"He had already been infected by the time we found him," Helena quickly said.

"Leon…," she looked at him, "Leon did what he had to. He saved my life."

"God help us." There was silence for a few seconds.

"All right, I'll submit the report. You three just focus on getting the hell out of there. The virus has already spread three miles past the campus perimeter and it's not slowing down. You need to hurry." "Not before we check out Tall Oaks Cathedral. Agent Kennedy's got a lead that might tell us who's responsible for this," said Helena.

"Leon, is that true?"

"…Yeah. I think I might have something."

"Roger that. I'll map out the safest access route. Keep your radio on and Arin?"

"Yes?"

"It's good to know you're alive." The screen went dark and Helena put her phone away.

"I got a lead?" he looked at Helena. "You will if you come with me." _What's with all this staring going on?_ Arin thought.

"You guys won't mind if I tag along?" Leon looked at Arin.

"I don't mind however I can't quite trust you either but if what you say is true then I want to know what happened to the real president," he said.

"All I can tell you is that he's in safe hands." Leon looked at the corpse on the floor then turned towards Helena.

"So what's so special about this church? You have some sins to confess?"

"It's hard to explain. If I don't tell you at the cathedral you may not believe me," said Helena. Leon walked toward the entryway, "You're gonna tell me everything once we get to the cathedral. Deal?" "Deal", she said following suit but not before giving Arin a look that stated she didn't trust her.

_I can't wait to leave these guys and head back to HQ,_ thought Arin as she followed closely behind.


	2. Chapter 2

Arin was pissed. More like frustrated is the right word. She had checked in to base but received no answer. She tried a few times and received the same results. _What the hell is going on over there?_ She stared at her phone before putting it away and turned back to the scene before her. Leon, Helena and her arrived in the banquet hall and found it completely deserted. It was a good thing she noticed the fog and left.

"This was where the reception was gonna be. They'd all be here eating dinner right now if…" They made their way towards the stairs. Arin wasn't focused on what they were saying. She was more concerned about what may be happening at the base.

"…You think anyone survived?"

"I hope so."

"I can't believe this is happening again. It's just like Raccoon."

"The Raccoon City Incident. You were one of the survivors," said Helena.

"So was I." Arin said having been brought out of her thoughts by the mention of Raccoon City.

"What?" said Leon. He was shocked to say the least. The only people he knew who made it out alive were Sherry, Claire and him. He hadn't heard of anyone else making it out alive.

"I was in Raccoon City for a bit just visiting relatives and friends. Then the outbreak happened and only I made it out. It was worse than a nightmare," said Arin her eyes having gone cold. She only got unpleasant memories when she thought of it. It was one of those things she wanted to forget but couldn't. She wished that she could change what happened but it was only just a dream. A fool's dream. She should have known what was going to happen but was blinded by her love for a man who betrayed her. She closed her heart off and decided to never love again.

Leon and Helena remained quiet. They didn't know what to say. She lost everyone. What are you supposed to say to that? They just didn't know. Leon had went through a lot but made it out with people beside him. He would never forget what he went through. He didn't know what Arin went through and he couldn't say that he understood how she felt.

"I…"

"It's all right. You don't have to say anything. I've gotten over the events but that doesn't mean I'll forget. I won't. Ever." There was a bit of anger in her voice and both Leon and Helena didn't know if it was directed at herself or _someone._

They kept walking in silence. Arin lost in her memories of the past.

"We're going to this cathedral of yours-but if you really did have a hand in this… You can kiss your freedom goodbye," Leon addressed Helena. He decided to not bother Arin with questions.

"I know."

"What was that?" said Helena as they heard a noise, Leon having noticed movement at the end of the room and Arin finally paying attention to her surroundings. _Damn it. I have pay attention or I'll get myself killed_ Arin berated herself.

"Only one way to find out… Let's go." They made their way through the room maneuvering their way through aisles that weren't blocked by chairs. _Where'd everyone go? _thought Arin. Once they got to the end of the room Leon lead them to the left through an open room.

They headed through a doorway at their right. _Clank. Slam!_

"In the Back!"

They got their weapons ready and left the kitchen heading to a hall in the back. As they neared the end of the hall a garbage bin fell and they slowed their pace a bit. They turned right and came to a door hearing coughing coming from inside. Leon stood to the left of the door, Helena at the right and Arin a bit off the side.

Leon pushed opened the door and aimed his gun with Helena and Arin right behind him with theirs aimed as well.

"Wait! Don't shoot!" A man yelled putting his hands up and backing away. He had glasses and wearing a suit. He looked like your average businessman. _At least we found someone alive _Arin thought as she lowered her gun and searched in her bag for a snack. She was getting hungry and that wasn't a good thing for her. It brought her concentration down and laziness up.

The man started crouching having a coughing fit.

"Are you all right," said Leon as he went help him up.

"The fog…" He said turning to us.

"What?" Helena had a confused look.

"The fog… It came out of nowhere," the man said. We then suddenly heard noise and turned a bit to make out what it was. A scream. A female scream.

"Liz." The man ran dropping his phone and Leon grabbed him.

"Let me go!" He pushed Leon off.

It's too dangerous!" Leon warned the man. Helena went over and picked up the phone off the floor. She looked at it and on the screen was a picture of a girl.

"My daughter! She's all alone!" The man went over took the phone from her and moved towards where they came from.

"If we don't do something…," he said loudly. Too loudly for anyone's liking.

"All right. I get it," Leon said at the same time covering the man's mouth to stop him from talking anymore.

"But if you don't keep it down, you won't live to save her. You understand?" The man nodded his head and Leon removed his hand trusting the man to keep his voice low.

"Liz…," said the man as he stared at his phone.

"Is that your daughter?" Leon saw the picture on his phone. The man nodded his head.

"All right, let's find her."

"Leon we don't have the time to-"

"We're making the time," Leon interrupted Helena.

"Then we should hurry. It does us no good to stand here." Arin finally decided to voice herself as she broke a cookie in half and tossed it into her mouth. Leon and Helena completely forgot she was there. _Where'd the cookie come from_ they both thought but quickly dismissed the thought. They all had something important to do and that was to find the girl. The man's daughter, Liz.

"Liz… Where are you?" They followed the man heading back in the direction they came from. Arin throwing the empty bag of cookies in the trash bin they passed by it.

"What was that sound?" said Helena as they all heard some noise.

"I have no idea," said Arin really confused. She had no idea what it could be. _Bam._ A pan fell from its hanger as they walked by startling Arin a bit.

"They're scared…" Arin didn't bother guessing what Leon meant until they heard bats.

"Who turned the lights off?" said Helena as they noticed the banquet hall was completely dark.

"Stay sharp," Leon addressed them. Arin didn't need to be told. She turned on the flashlight on her gun and became more aware of her surroundings.

They walked swift and quietly as they could. The man being ahead of them with a flashlight that Arin had just noticed he had and wondered where it had come from.

_Rumble._ The sound of lightning echoed and a flash of light which caused them to cover their eyes but soon recovered. As they got past the last of the dinner tables they heard clanking and looked up to see a chandelier fall, blocking the stairs.

"That's quite a draft!"

"We need to find her," said the man. Leon headed to a door seeing as that was the only other exit.

We will. Just stay close," said Leon as he opened the door with the rest following behind. Arin had stopped, thinking she saw something red move from the corner of her eye and turned sharply to her right only to see pitch black. _I must be paranoid. _She turned catching up with the group.

"Thank you…"

"Thank us when we find your daughter," said Arin.

Leon headed ahead of them towards a set of double doors that turned out to be locked. He then proceeded to head up the stairs while the rest of them stood where they were. Arin took the opportunity to contact rang a few times and she was about to end the call when someone answered.

"Finally," she said as she stood a distance so no one could hear the conversation, "have you heard from base Andrew?"

"No, but a few of our locations were attacked."

"What?"

"There's no way to know how bad it is. We have found out that someone leaked the locations and we're interrogating him right now.

"What places have been hit?" Arin said having a very bad feeling at the pit of her stomach.

"We...found...yet. Wai-" The screen went black. Arin pressed a few buttons but it did nothing.

"Fuck, something must be jamming my phone," she said putting it away.

"Arin let's go," Leon called to her. She went after them something gnawing at the back of her head.

**a/n: This chapter took me a bit. I had trouble with the end and thanks to friend I got it done. The chapter updates will be put up randomly. I have to figure out where I'm going to go with this story and I wanna get it right. I will try my best to get each chapter up within 2 weeks. I hope people will enjoy it. Tell me what you think :)**


End file.
